Clear Enough
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Claire wants K-Mart. She just need to make it clear. (Também disponível em PT-BR "Claro O Bastante")


**Pairing:** K-mart/Claire

 **Summary:** Claire wants K-Mart. She just need to make it clear. (Também disponível em PT-BR "Claro O Bastante")

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with them ^^

 **Warning1:** If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.

 **Warning2** : English is not my first language. So I'm sorry about the mistakes and misspoken that I'm sure you will find here. Does anyone want to be my _beta_? It will make me super happy. Super! =]

 _ **Especial Warning:**_ THIS FIC IS NOW AVAILABLE IN ORIGINAL PORTUGUÊS-BR. SEE THE AUTHOR'S PROFILE.

 _ **A/N: Hope you like it! Some K-Mart/Claire for our happiness.**_

 _ **Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!**_

* * *

K-Mart could very well hear the footsteps in the sand behind her. She saw Carlos crack a smile and greet whoever was coming. She knew that it was Claire. She hoped the woman messing up her hair or even any touch on her shoulder or waist, but this time, she went further. Claire wrapped her arms around the girl and with no time for switching or complaint, she was perfectly fitted the body on her back. K-Mart held the groan when the hip woman leaned against her and she felt Claire hide her nose on her neck. She knew she looked like a deer in the headlights and judging by the smile of Carlos, her face showed just that.

Claire inhaled the scent of the girl and did not seem to care that someone was watching them. "Morning K..." she murmured and made the girl crawl with her hoarsely sleepy voice. "Uh, good morning Claire." She said as she finally rested her hands over Claire's on her stomach. Claire soon left the embrace and asked for the report to Carlos, as if she had done it each morning.

-What the hell?-

Beth was a witness this time. K-Mart had managed an injury during the running from some zombies that caught the group by surprise. A cut not very deep, but would need some stitch. Once the nurse assessed the injured, a very shaken Claire appeared in the midst of the people around.

"K-Mart!" The girl jumped to the cry and almost did not know whether to be scared or feel good about the amount of concern that Claire was showing. The redhead went by people around and instantly grabbed the K-Mart's face in her hands and searched for injuries. "Is she fine?" She asked the nurse and Beth waved frantically. "I've checked all the little cuts, she will only need two stitch on the left forearm." When the woman pointed to the injury, it was as if Claire had been punched. The woman's eyes filled with tears and only K-Mart and Beth heard the promise: "I'll never let them near you."

K-Mart was lost in her eyes for a moment. Why I did not feel like a frivolous promise or even a promise of friends?

-Why do you look at me that way? -

There were no witnesses this time. Claire leaned slightly against the body of K-Mart, the girl could feel the woman's chest rise with rhythmic breathing against her back. The warm breath was in her ear before she could stop it. "Aim and pull the trigger." Claire murmured. She took aim at the middle of the improvised target and pulled the trigger of Winchester. The echo among the abandoned barn was inevitable. But the shot was almost good. "I just need to aim a little lower." She said as she turned to look the redhead in the eyes. Claire smiled. For some reason, they did not withdraw after the retreat of the shot. K-Mart did not get away. And Claire was so clear and comfortable about touching her all the time that the girl did not bother to keep into the arms of the older woman. Mirroring Claire's smile, the girl felt the woman's hands move on her own stomach as she took the empty cartridge from the gun. A small shiver went through her, but she chose to ignore.

-No. Claire could not be falling in love with her. Not even. -

"You have dated before the outbreak?" K-Mart blushed furiously while watching Claire's smile increase. "Why do you want to know?" The girl asked and stepped forward. "Did you want to date me Claire?" She never knew where that question came from or how she even found the courage to do it. "Of course not!" The woman said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the Hummer. The teenager shook her head and simply decided to distance themselves from the redhead. She could hear the footsteps of the woman behind her and had to stop herself to let out a frustrated groan. -What does she want? -

Claire rarely had strange behaviors, but these times K-Mart has noticed the way she has looked different.

-And No, I do not want to think about Claire that way, thank you-.

The young blonde went to the truck and kicked a couple of rocks on the ground full of leafage. They were halfway to Canada and the weather here was unfriendly. It was cold and the remains of leaves of healthy trees in the woods was clearly scattered on the floor. She pressed her coat against the body and leaned against the truck next to Carlos. "What is it girl?" He asked as he put his hands in his pocket for a cigarette. "Claire." She replied, as if a single word could explain all the complexity of what she was thinking and feeling. And it looks like it worked. Carlos muttered something in understanding and lit a cigarette. "She likes you." He said as he slammed the zippo closed. K-Mart made a sound of contempt. "No, Claire Redfield may not like me." - "And why not?" Carlos asked almost indignant. "Look at her, she's amazing ..." K-Mart pointed to Claire who was telling stories "scary" for children in the fire around her. She believed that culture should not die and it should be passed on, if only for short stories. Carlos smiled. "I've never seen her so happy, and I've known her since before the whole thing go down the drain." He shrugged and held out the pack of cigarettes for K-Mart. "She did not like that I smoke." The girl shrugged and Carlos continued with the cigarette extended. "Then use as an excuse to make she say why she cares ..." He flashed a smile and handed the packet to her. K-Mart lit one and then immediately caught the disapproving look of the redhead in the distance.

-Now was only wait.-

"Why are you smoking?" The voice caught her off guard and she almost jumped. "Jesus, Claire! Almost scared me to death!" The girl lowered the gun and went back down the cigarette. She had been hiding behind the bus and really needed some time to put her thoughts in order. "You did not answer me." The woman's voice was harsh. K-Mart gave a good amount of smoke and stared defiantly at Claire. "Why do you care?" She asked and watched Claire's posture change. "Your sister will die of cancer if she never become a dinner to some undead?" - "You're not my sister!" Claire managed to articulate before taking a step forward and take the pack and the cigarette from the hands of K-Mart. The girl just stood and stared at the woman. She was no longer 14 but 18, thank you. The high was almost the same, but the power that Claire still show made her feel a little less. "What I mean to you, Claire?" The question circulated in the cold night air and K-Mart could see the woman taking a decision. The woman ran a hand through her hair and snorted angrily. Without answering, Claire turned and left.

-She's crazy. Just can be crazy.-

It was evening and K-Mart knew everyone else was asleep. But sleep did not come just for her. She just could not calm her mind and let sleep come. Not when Claire was holding so hard against her chest. The survivors found another hotel on the roadside and Claire give a room for almost every one of them. As a result, she and K-Mart had to share a bed. K-Mart knew she was the guilty for the first movement, she wanted to know what it felt like sleeping in Claire's arms. But a few minutes later, the seams on the shirt of the woman were bothering her and when she said that, without thinking twice, Claire took off her shirt and was left with only the black top for workout.

Now the young woman failed to stop the racing thoughts. She shifted again, trying not to wake Claire and move away a little of the warm body too close to hers. Trying not to let the desire to run a finger over the abdomen perfec-

"Am I hurting you?" Claire said almost making the girl jump. "No." She replied awkwardly. "You should sleep." Claire spoke sleepy and K-Mart rolled her eyes. Before the girl could have an answer, the woman broke free from the embrace and began to turn. With her back to the girl, Claire pulled her arm around her waist, forcing K to re approach to her. Giving up to walking away K fell into the woman's body and nuzzled her nose on Claire's neck. She pretended not to notice the first shiver. But when she breathed in the scent of the woman and Claire gently tossed the body against hers and pressed her hand against her chest, there was no denying.

"Do not do it." Claire warned. "What?" He asked K-Mart and once again rubbed her nose in Claire's neck, she loved the smell. And the way the woman twitched at her touch. Claire sighed and further pushed the body to K-Mart. "That. Do not do that. "-" All right, I'll stop." K-Mart responded and pulled back a little. "Why?" Claire asked, almost upset. "Because I do not know to play." K-Mart responded serious. "I do not know differentiate between joke and a serious act." She turned and just held firmly the woman. "You think I'm not being serious?" Claire asked, looking over her shoulder. "I do not think you want me that way..." K-Mart barely finished the sentence and Claire laughed. "You are here with me, this close, and still think I do not want you?" She asked turning to the girl. "It is not clear yet." K-Mart thanked the darkness and Claire could not see her blush. The redhead approached and both shared the same air. Claire pulled K-mart's shirt a little and placed a soft kiss on the girl's lips. "It is clear now?" She asked before pulling K for another kiss.

-Yes, it this.-

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think =]


End file.
